Carlos' RE:NEMESIS Epiloque
by Storm13
Summary: At the end of resident evil 3 (hard mode) there are 6 different epilogues, but none of them feature Carlos. So what happened to him? Here’s what I think, Features an original character and contains heavy references to the Game. Rated for Language


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah bleepin' blah, Carlos belongs to capcom,Muprhy belongs to capcom yep murphy pactrick is a real U.B.C.S character) , kali belongs to me, and geneva belongs to the swiss governemnt...i guess.  
A/N: Please review, also if anyones interested in Kali as a character, i might write some more adventures with her and Carlos.  
  
Carlos stood on the doorstep of the small townhouse in a moderately nice area of Geneva. Most of his team mates lived, correction, had lived, in some area of Switzerland, it was a country where no one noticed refugees, immigrants and there were so many nationalities that it was next to impossible to be a minority. It was a peaceful place restful, a good place to keep a family safe between missions.  
  
Right now however it was the worst place in the entire world.  
Carlos stood deep in thought, trying to delay the inevitable moment when he would reach out and push the doorbell, maybe there'd be nobody, No, Kali worked the weekends and evenings, Murphy had told him that. OH god, he'd rather be dragged through boiling pitch, pursued by a hunter, or go toe to toe with the nemesis without a gun, anything but this. Anything but having to tell her, face the pain and disappointment in her eyes. Oh god, he could almost here her "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM INSTEAD OF SOME GIRL? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?" no, he was definitely NOT going to mention Jill, or Nicholai's betrayal, or maybe he'd mention that last one in case somehow Nicholai had escaped, but he would have to tell her, that her husband was dead.  
  
Kali. 22 to Murphy's 27, too young, too fucking young to be a widow, and he had to be the one to tell her. Why god did he have to do this? He had to tell Murphy's wife, , that the man she loved most in the world, was never coming home. How did he get himself into this, he should have quit this job ages ago! No it was a style of life he was accustomed to, he was used to fighting, but he wasn't used to this…grief. He wasn't used to having to tell Kali something like this, because Murphy had always come home before, they'd both always come home before. They'd been close, they'd been best friends, and Carlos had been a regular visitor to the family. They had been happy, happier than he'd ever been and he had to take it way from them, but Kali, he knew, would rather have the news delivered by a friend than some "sorry to inform you" note from umbrella or endless waiting for Murphy to come home when he wouldn't. So how had he gotten himself into this? He'd been vulnerable to a moment like this Carlos reflected, since the moment he joined the team, since the moment he befriended Murphy.  
  
He rang the doorbell, hoping against hope that perhaps Kali might be out shopping, if she was, maybe he could phone, or leave a note…  
  
No such luck the door opened, replaced by Kali, as beautiful as ever, Carlos had always found Kali attractive, but even by his standards (Which some people had told him were rather low) seducing his best friend's wife would have been low, very low, the lowest. He looked at Kali, her long thick black hair falling round her shoulders, and against the dark skin, her eyes a dark brown that was almost black, her smile perfect. She was smiling, always smiling.  
"Carlos!" she said happily her thick Hispanic accent obvious in her voice. (Oh god woman) he thought (Don't be happy to see me, please don't, your just making this harder). "Is Murphy in the car?" she asked, already taking a step towards the jeep he'd parked at the other end of the close "Or have those bastards at work got him filling out reports?"  
"Kali" Carlos began, one wrist encircling her fore arm, her slim well rounded forearm, Kali was built like some exotic fairy, light and small and delicate Appearances were deceptive though, Kali was a tough one, which was the only thing that made this even the tiniest bit easier. He didn't however, want her to see the Jeep, which was filled with weaponry, heavy even by the U.B.C.S' standards, files on umbrella, and in the case of the front seat, bloodstains he hadn't been able to clean yet, left by his clothes after racoon.  
  
"What's wrong" Kali said, catching his mode, looking up at him, her brow furrowed with worry "What's happened?" This time there was a note of sternness in her voice, that said she wouldn't be blown of, that she wanted answers.  
"Kali…The team…maybe you should sit down first..." Carlos tried to speak, to form a proper grammatical sentence and just say "Kali, I'm sorry Murphy's dead" but it wouldn't come out.  
Kali wasn't stupid, she understood, he watched her face crumple all hope, all happiness, all of her normal vibrant energy draining from it to be replaced by a horrible certainty she knew what was happening and an indescribable sadness, he felt his heart break for her. HE hated to see so much raw pain in her eyes  
"He's dead, isn't he?" She whispered her voice trembling somewhat.  
"Kali I…I'm sorry" It was all he could say.  
"Oh god… I" Kali took a step back toward the door, and tottered, suddenly unsteady on her feet. Carlos reached out and grabbed her arm, pushing up from the elbow to give her support.  
"No" she shrugged him off "I'm all right, just come in, I need to sit down for a minute…I'll be ok"  
  
Though visibly shaken, Kali didn't let herself Cry in front of him, and wouldn't let him coddle her. Carlos thought briefly, that he'd never been so proud of anyone in his entire life than he was of Kali right now, and grateful, he simply wasn't equipped for crying people, anything else he could take, but give him a crying person and he was lost.  
"I don't know…maybe I should just go"  
"No, oh no you don't, your going to tell me Carlos, I know there's more to it than a cocked up mission, I know you enough to sense something's wrong and your going to tell me Carlos, you're going to tell me everything."  
  
And he did  
And he did 


End file.
